


In A Nightmare, In A Dream

by ReyNimanSolo



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And light to meet it, Darkness rises, Destinies Intertwined, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Save What You Love, Unfulfilled Desires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyNimanSolo/pseuds/ReyNimanSolo
Summary: Rey closed the door on Kylo Ren after the Battle of Crait but that isn't how the Force works. She can deny it all she wants but there's no escaping destiny. It's only a matter of time.~☆~He shows her so much more than the forbidden kisses she's stolen from him in her nightmares.Black sheets at her back. Bare skin marred by dark bruises and pale scars. The white heat between them.





	In A Nightmare, In A Dream

_Artist Credit: daylight-moderations.tumblr.com_

~*~

In the unbroken darkness of her nightmares, he chases her across the galaxy in endless loops of red and blue violence. As always when they meet like this, there is no conversation, only angry words left unspoken and the furious spit of crossed plasma blades.

Sometimes he wears his mask, other times he bares his face to her. Though being able to see his face should have given her a new advantage when they fight, she’s come to realise it as a disadvantage. More than once he’s caught her off guard, won a battle, when she’s lost herself in trying to understand the feelings behind his naked expressions.

This time will be different. They’ve sparred enough over these dark encounters that she’s learned to ignore everything about his face except for his tells.

He is free of his mask, as it is more and more when they meet in these forbidden realms.

Icy wind whips his hair.

About to engage him in their next round, she pauses when she sees that this time he has removed his gloves as well as his mask.

She’s still trying to figure out a reason why he’s left his hands bare in the bitter cold when he’s upon her.

Rey turns into his attack but isn’t fast enough. He slides his arms around her, his hands warm against her back as he curls her to him.

She realises neither of them have their weapons drawn.

Rey doesn't know what to do with her hands. They hang limp at her sides, trapped beneath the heavy weight of his arms.

He leans down, puts his lips to her ear. One hand at the small of her back, the other at the base of her neck, fingers curling in her hair. 

His breath is warm and welcoming against her skin. 

“Let’s finish this thing between us,” he whispers at long last. 

He pushes, letting her see what he wants from her. 

Though he’s never actually kissed her, not in these nightmares, he’s shown her exactly what it can be, what he wants, and where it ends, if she’ll let him. 

She feels herself turning up to him, giving in to the heat of his thoughts. Or, are they her thoughts now? She can’t tell any longer where his stop and hers start. 

Unnerved, Rey slips through his arms and ignites her weapon against him. 

“There is nothing between us,” she challenges, her blade drawn high. “Only this.” 

“No? Haven’t we waited long enough?” he asks. “You can’t run away from your future forever, Rey.” 

He begins his retreat, backing toward his craft. 

“I’m not the one running away!” she yells after him.

He turns away and boards his ship without saying anything more. 

~*~

_There's nowhere left to hide. The pain of the betrayals that have been inflicted upon his son by the people who were supposed to love him and care for him, protect him, are no longer deniable._

_Luke. Leia. Most of all himself._

_Han can’t stop looking at his child, who has somehow become a man. He can’t stop thinking about all the things he would do differently if he could only go back, get a second chance._

_His son speaks._

_“Will you help me?” The Darkness has made Ben beautiful. Seductive._

_Han's eyes widen as realisation hits. This is it. His second chance, his_ final _chance._

 _“Yes._ **Anything** ,” _he says._

_Han tightens his grip on the saber, holding his son's fate in his hand._

You know what you have to do, his son suggests.

_In his final act of love for the son he failed so mightily, Han ignites the saber into his own heart, sparing Ben from striking the final blow that will complete his fall to the Dark side._

_Surprise spreads through his face at the unexpected pain. He hadn’t known how much it would_ **hurt**.

The dream fades leaving her rocked and gasping for breath.

_Han had lit the saber._

She lays in the darkness, willing her heart beat to return to normal and doing her best to stifle the tears.

_Rey...?_

_Gods, Kylo. Not now. Please..._

There's been nothing from him for so long that she’d begun to believe that with Snoke dead, their link had been dampened, reduced to the dark silence of her nightmares.

She rises to face him, locking the dream of Han’s sacrifice deep. Already rattled, Kylo’s unexpected intrusion is the last thing she needs. Rey wipes the heels of her hands across her cheeks and draws in a steadying breath.

“Your mother is dead,” she says without mercy.

She feels the words tear into him, cut him, make him bleed.

“Yes. I know.”

“I’m sorry.”

She waits for him to speak, not trusting herself. In the silence between them, dark creatures flutter to life until she can’t stand the discomfort any longer.

“What will it take for you to leave me alone?”

Somehow he steals all the Light, the Darkness winding around him like a possessive lover.

“You haven’t told me what you saw,” he says.

_Does he know her nightmares, know what passes between them while she sleeps?_

Dangerous feelings rise to the surface, feelings she tries to deny, to lock away.

Her thoughts flash across her mind, too quick to hide.

Images of him. Of _them_. Together.

Him beneath her, mouth open and breathless, his lips stained red from her fevered kisses.

Had that happened? Had she done that to him while he lay unconscious on the throne room floor or is it a glimmer of things still to come?

Rey can’t be sure. She reels herself in, emotions simmering.

“Tell me what you see,” he demands. “You see what I do. Don’t you?”

He pushes his thoughts across her mind.

Images of her. Of _them_. Together.

He shows her so much more than the forbidden kisses she's stolen from him in her nightmares.

Black sheets at her back. Bare skin marred by dark bruises and pale scars. The white heat between them.

Thoughts so like her own only so much clearer.

The images fade leaving an agonising heat under her skin.

“Stop fighting me,” he says.

“I’ll never turn.”

"Rey. Let me show you how it can be.”

He pushes again, images of life and of peace and of balance. Of what can be. Of what _they_ can be. Together.

Rey forces him away, shutting him out of her head.

“Liar.”

“I’ll never lie to you Rey.” The gravity of a thousand suns sits behind his words.

The connection snaps and he’s gone once more.

_Artist credit: Kayrka_

**Author's Note:**

> There is so much I love about these two. Their connection is so dark and wounded. They need each other like nobody's business. Salvation waits for those who save what they love instead of fighting what they hate.


End file.
